A Wilted Rose
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: The diary entries of a certain redheaded girl after she learns she's to become a teen mum. one shot, AU.


**Author's Note:** Written for…

Many Options Challenge. _Prompts:_ main character, title, hurt/comfort, "I cannot think of a moment when I've wanted to smack your chubby little face more", table, water, sun

Competition That Must Not be Named.

Guess Who Challenge.

**A Wilted Rose**

Dear Diary,

What have I done? Mum is going to kill me when she finds out; Dad's going to put someone in the hospital.

I suppose I should start from the beginning, but it's so hard to admit…

This morning I went to the infirmary. I haven't been feeling well for a while and I suppose I already knew what was wrong, but the healer confirmed my suspicions: I'm pregnant.

I don't know what to do. I need to tell someone but at the same time I can't even admit what's happened to myself. I'm so disappointed in myself – in us – I can't deal with everyone else's disappointment too.

I suppose the smart, mature thing to do would be to tell the father, but I would prefer to do that in person, and I won't see Him until Christmas. It's never been more of a problem to be in love with a boy a year older than me. I could deal with the lonely common room and quirt lunches, but spending the next nine months all alone at school seems pretty unbearable at the moment.

I need some time to think. Maybe if I just ignore it for now I'll come up with some way to handle the problem. I doubt it, but it's the only plan I've got at the moment.

:-:

Well, I've managed to convince the school healer not to say anything about my present condition to anyone – namely my parents. She was pretty adamant that they should know, but I reminded her that I'm seventeen now – an _adult_ – and technically that's my decision now.

She's given me a draught to take to calm the morning sickness. I don't really have any other symptoms yet otherwise, but she assures me that'll change very soon.

If anything, this little problem of mine has given me a new desire to focus on my studies. I'll do anything to get my mind off it.

I suppose that sounds mean. It's not as if I don't want kids, I just thought I'd have my life in order before I started popping them out. I didn't want to be a young mum with a bunch of kids just like my mum. Maybe I'm not the best person judge – being the youngest has hasn't given me the best impression of big families.

:-:

I just had a horrible thought: what if I have twins? They run in my family, and I'm not really sure I can handle that.

F and G would just be so happy if I did, I know. Well, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to be uncles anyway.

I've finally written to my parents. Completely lied through my teeth, of course, but I keep worrying they'll find out anyway – like the ink will give me away or something.

_He _wants to meet me in Hogsmeade this weekend. He says he can't wait until Christmas to see me. I'm worried about breaking down in front of him, but I agreed to it. Better to get this over with now than when I'm showing.

:-:

Well, He took it better than I did.

We were sitting across the table from each other in the Three Broomsticks and it was a beautiful sunny day and I was feeling good ... and I sort of blurted it out while he was sipping his water. Maybe not a good idea, but at least he knows now.

He's actually over the moon about it, says he can't wait to be a father, and has already started thinking up baby names. Seriously. I couldn't take a bite of my lunch without him spewing out another one. Oh, and he proposed, which I was sort of expecting a bit but romantic nonetheless.

It made things a bit better I guess, knowing he's going to be with me even if everyone else is upset about it. He managed to put my fears to rest, so many I'll be able to tell my parents after all.

:-:

I couldn't tell my parents. I've decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas instead of facing them. I'm already showing anyway, so they'd know as soon as they saw me.

It's been hard enough dealing with the comments and stares from professors and friends. My supposed best friend confronted me about the baby a few days ago as we were getting ready for bed. I believe she said something along the lines of "Aren't we supposed to tell each other everything?"

I played dumb, she got angry, I got angry, we may have insulted each other a few times, and then she said "I cannot think of a moment when I've wanted to smack your chubby little face more" – which I may or may not be exaggerating a teensy bit – before she actually did try to slap me. Thankfully there are three other girls in our dorm who managed to stop her, although I would've like to have seen what sort of punishment she got for slapping a pregnant girl.

:-:

We've decided on a name! Well, several names. We're still not sure if we're having twins, and we didn't want to find out the gender. I'm secretly hoping for a girl – already way too many men in my family.

Just a few more months to go now…

:-:

I'm going to kill Him!

As if it wasn't bad that I'm dealing with double the workload since my professors have graciously allowed me to take my exams sooner – now He thought it would be a good idea to invite my parents to our next Hogsmeade visit.

I don't know what to do. I know Mum's getting suspicious, but I can't see her like this! I'm eight and a half months in and I haven't uttered a word about it to her.

I wonder if I can hide in the owlery.

:-:

I'm officially a mother! Going into labor two weeks early, while a little unexpected, turned out to be the perfect excuse to get out of lunch with my parents. They weren't even mad when they showed up in the infirmary.

According to the school healer, my baby boy is perfect healthy. We're being transferred to St. Mungo's just to be sure, and I'm writing this as I wait for the healers to arrive.

We've decided to name him after one of my brothers, who we've also made godfather. Mum and Dad have already gone off to inform every one of the good news, so I'm expecting a ton of visitors later on.

I suppose this will be my last entry for a while, unless I somehow find the time amongst caring for a newborn and taking my exams.

Until next time,

_Molly Florence Prewett_

**A/N:**

Before anyone complains about the amount of liberties I took with this (namely Bill's age/birthday) I feel the need to mention I came up with this idea _years_ ago – like, way before JKR mentioned Weasley birthdays.

I'm not saying I'm especially happy with the way this story turned out, but I think it was probably the best way to achieve it. Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
